Primavera de Surpresas
by Burudias
Summary: Crossover muito non-sense de Kingdom Hearts e Fire Emblem Yaoi Feliz - sem lemon por enquanto . Riku x Sora , o báasico e casais de fire emblem. Se não curte , não Lê.


**N/E: **_Oi gente, mais uma Fic, dessa vez de autoria do meu primo mais novo Daniel, (que por sua vez se parece muuuito com o Sasuke cara! Como eu tenho sorte/Fazer um cosplay pra ele!). Ela é curta, ele contou pra mim, eu achei fofa e resolvi por aqui. Logicamente, créditos pra ele!_

_Non-Sense Crossover: Marth, Ike, Roy, Sora e Riku YAOI, se não gosta aperte a droga do botãozinho "voltar página" e deixe todo mundo feliz, inclusive você!_

_Agora a Fic!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Em uma primavera,

Um grupinho de meninas (fan-girls) conversava animadamente no pátio da escola, sobre casais, mas precisamente de YAOI.

- Ahh, mas o Ike devia ficar com o Marth, eles são tão lindos juntos!Claro, o Ike é o seme, pois o Marth é tão andrógino! – uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos disse animadamente.

- Ahh eu não acho! Acho que ele devia ficar com o Roy é tão mais fofo! – a garota de cabelos loiros falou.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas, o Sora, deve ter algo com o Riku, vocês não acham?Ele não chorou a toa, quando viu o Riku de novo na sala dele. – uma garota de olhos castanhos de cabelos vermelhos comentou.

- É verdade, eu percebi, fazia tempo que o Riku tinha mudado de escola né?Aí ele voltou. Kyaaaa tão lindos!! – a loira gritou.

Não muito longe dali, quatro garotos conversavam sobre amenidades.

- E ai Roy, vai ficar com aquela menina que tanto manda cartinhas de amor pra você? – o garoto de cabelos azuis e espetados diz enquanto come um pedaço de carne.

- Cala boca Ike, eu nunca vou ficar com aquelazinha lá não, muito pattyzinha, sabe como é, elas são pegajosas e ficam se gabando com a gente por ai, dizendo que nos amam só pra dar inveja nas amigas delas. – o garoto de cabelos vermelhos que estava encostado em uma árvore respondeu amargamente.

- O Riku, também está assim, depois que ele voltou, as meninas caíram matando em cima dele, não é? Riku. – Ike dá uma risada.

- Hmpf. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas responde.

Sora que estava sentado apenas prestando atenção na historia, vê seu amigo de cabelos azuis até os ombros chegando ofegante, ele estava tenso, parecia que alguém tinha morrido e veio dar a notícia.

- Marth, que foi cara? – Roy pergunta preocupado - Parece que você viu um fantasma!

- Na-na-não... Fo..i um fan..tasma. – Marth responde ofegante.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Ike perguntou

- Eu... – Marth para pra respirar e depois continua. – Eu... Ouvi algumas meninas conversando algo sobre a gente, enquanto eu passei por elas. Elas estavam dando gritinhos, e falando sobre...

- Sobre? – Ike pergunta impaciente

- É...

- Fala logo garoto! - Ike já estava para explodir.

- Sobre... Yaoi.

Silencio.

- Sobre o quê?! – Ike gritou. – YAOI?! COMO ELAS PUDERAM FALAR SOBRE ISSO?COMO ASSIM?O que é Yaoi?

Gota geral.

- Ike... Quero te matar nesse momento, você dá um grito absurdo no meu ouvido, e não sabe o que é Yaoi? Seu desinformado! – Roy fala.

- Ok, vai lá me explica então, ô professor! – Ike resmunga.

- Ahn... É... Bom... É algo meio complexo de explicar. – Roy fica sem jeito – Ahn... Então Riku explica ai o que é Yaoi pra nós! – dá um tapinha nas costas de Riku.

- Eu sei o que é!

- AHN?! –todos exclamam.

Sora que até agora estava quieto, explicou perfeitamente.

- Yaoi é quando garotas, em geral, Fan-girls fazem casais, de garotos com garotos. Normalmente, elas pegam meninos que tem amizade com meninos, e fazem os dois se apaixonarem, já vi uma menina da minha classe fazer um fic, que é uma historia de fantasia, com personagens de um jogo chamado Kingdom Hearts, o título ela pôs bem grande, aí deu pra ver.

- Nossa como você sabe de tudo isso? – Riku resolveu se pronunciar.

- Vi num site de anime lá e tava escrito nos links: fanfictions, como começar. – ele responde triste.

-Ahn... Tá. – Riku fala com ar indiferente. – Sora, depois eu precisava falar com você em particular.

- Quê? – Sora pergunta. – Por quê?

- Preciso falar com você sobre uma garota da nossa sala. – Riku responde

Sora se entristeceu mais ainda com a resposta, mas apenas Riku percebeu a reação do amigo, porém não disse nada.

- Ok. – Sora respondeu

- Eu vou falar com aquelas meninas!Quem elas pensam que são? – Ike sai grupo e vai conversar com as tais garotas.

- Ei, Ike! – Marth grita dando risadas - Porque você não faz plaquinhas de protesto?!

- Boa idéia! Você me ajuda?! – Ike no meio do caminho até as garotas.

- NÃO! – Marth Grita ainda rindo.

- Seu vagabundo! – Ike sai correndo.

Os garotos que restaram, começaram rir da situação, Roy e Marth começaram a conversar sobre como Ike se irritava fácil com as coisas entre outros, Riku se afastou do e seguiu até uma área mais afastada do grupo, Sora que percebeu o movimento do garoto, o seguiu.

Chegando até o local escolhido por Riku, Sora já ia perguntando.

- Riku, ei! Por que você saiu do nada?

Riku nada respondeu.

- Ô Riku, tá me ouvindo? Ei! Vo...

- Shh... – Riku faz um sinal de silêncio para Sora. –Senta aqui.

- Eu quero saber o que tá acontecendo! Você não vai me fazer sentar nada!

Sora encosta no muro da escola.

- Sora. Na verdade... Não era ...

Riku é interrompido, pelos soluços de Sora.

- Por que você tá chorando Sora? –Riku se assusta

- É... Por-qu-e,é por... – tenta falar entre soluços.

- Calma, Sora, se acalme primeiro, depois você fala. Vai, respira fundo.

Sora começa a se acalmar.

- Pronto? – Riku pergunta.

Sora acena que sim, ainda chorando um pouco.

- Agora, por que você estava chorando descontroladamente?

Sora levanta seu olhar para Riku que o encarava com uma expressão de leve preocupação.

- Na-nada... Desculpa, eu, só estava um pouco nervoso. O que você queria me falar?Que garota é?

- Bom... Sabe Sora... Eu...

- Áh já até sei quem deve ser a sortuda, é a Naminé não é?

- Sora...

- Pode ser a Kairi-chan também, por que ela dá mole pra você o tempo todo, se bem que...

- PARA SORA!

Sora olhou assustado para o colega que havia perdido a paciência, e nada mais falou.

- Desculpa Sora eu, na verdade, não é sobre garotas que eu te chamei pra conversar. – Riku olha para o lado, um pouco vermelho.

- Hãn?

- É. Não é sobre garotas que eu vim conversar.

- Então por que mentiu?

- Por causa deles lá, eu não queria que os outros soubessem, até porque só eu havia percebido.

- O que?

- Que você está estranho.

Sora congelou.

- Co-como assim? Hehe, eu na...

- Eu não sou retardado Sora. Fora que eu te conheço a muito mais tempo do que você imagina.

- Entendo... – O menor olha para baixo, dando- se por vencido.

- E depois, você ficou mais triste ainda quando eu falei que precisava falar com você sobre uma garota.

-Hm. – Sora já sabia onde aquilo ia dar com certeza seu amigo jamais falaria com ele de novo.

- O que aconteceu? Fala pra mim.

Sora, que estava encostado no muro, sentiu Riku chegar mais perto - ainda que fossem milímetros - prendeu um pouco a respiração, pois percebeu seu coração havia se agitado devido à aproximação.

Riku pegou o queixo do menor e o levantou para que pudesse vê-lo. Limpou uma lágrima que estava na altura das bochechas de Sora com as costas do seu dedo indicador, e sentiu o leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto do pequeno. Um leve sorriso saiu dos lábios de Riku, o que deixou Sora mais vermelho ainda.

- Eu sempre soube.

- O que? – Sora estava tão hipnotizado com os olhos de Riku que nem havia percebido a grande aproximação.

- Isso.

-Ri... ku.

Como num gesto automático, Sora abre levemente os lábios, enquanto Riku se aproxima, até que selam seus lábios num gesto simples. Um não tão breve beijo. Riku sente que algo salgado invade sua língua. Ele estava chorando. Riku não sabia o fazer, não sabia se Sora estava gostando, ou se estava querendo fugir dali. Então resolve se separar.

Sora, ainda de olhos fechados, chorava silenciosamente até que percebeu que Riku não estava mais o abraçando, abriu seus olhos mareados e logo olhou pro chão

- Sora? Por que você está chorando agora?

- Eu, eu, eu... Estou muito feliz! – Sora abraça Riku,e faz com que os dois caiam no chão.

- Hahaha... Eu bobão então era pra você estar rindo, e não chorando!

- É verdade né? Mas sei lá, eu tenho mania de chorar quando a coisa é realmente importante. Riku é importantíssimo... Pra mim.

Enquanto Sora escutava as batidas do coração de Riku, o maior mexia despreocupadamente nos cabelos do menor.

- Você não sabe nem disfarçar né? Tava mais que na cara, e pra sua sorte, eu amo você. – Sora olha com o maior sorriso do mundo para Riku que o puxa, para mais um beijo, e dessa vez muito mais profundo.

- Obrigado por tudo Riku. Eu te amo muito.

- Nada Sora. Eu também te amo.

.

.

.

.

_Comentários da escritora: Fim do primeiro Capítulo galere!_

_Então o que acharam? Bem clichê, mas eu amoo muito SoraxRiku, a ainda com os meninos do Fire Emblem ( que são muuitos lindos, gostosos etc...) Enfim! Reviews deixam – dessa vez- duas pessoas felizes! Meu lindo e maravilhoso Primo Daniel que senão fosse a maravilhosa imaginação fértil dele eu não teria postado nem esse capítulo, e eu uma mera escritora mortal, que tem paixão por personagens se pegando e é feliz!_

_Bom galere, por agora é só, MAS CALMA NÃO ME MATEM, POIS!! Pois ainda terão mais capítulos Felizes onde outro casal irá aparecer... *musikinha de suspense* tentem adivinhar? – deixem reviews dando suas opiniões._

_Beijooos, e lembrem-se Façam uma escritora feliz! Aperte o botãozinho de review!_


End file.
